Saving Grace
by misselizbethprice
Summary: Grace and Luke get caught making out, see the aftermath!This story is LG centric. It takes place after the season finale. Adam and Joan are closer then before and the family is not aware of Luke's romance with Grace. There is no immediate mention of God.
1. Default Chapter

"Saving Grace"  
  
I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...  
  
This story is LG centric. It takes place after the season finale. Adam and Joan are closer then before and the family is not aware of Luke's romance with Grace. There is no immediate mention of God because Joan is still reeling from "Silence."  
  
We see the Girardi family in various states of duress, as they get ready for the day. Helen is especially stressed, as it is the first day of school. Kevin and Luke are eating cereal at the breakfast table. Will is waiting for coffee to brew at the counter. Adam and Joan are eating yogurt as they stand next to Will. Helen is frantically running around the kitchen and living rooms gathering things for her class.  
  
Will looks at his wife sympathetically, "So we're eating breakfast like a normal family and you're running around like a chicken with your head cut off. What's up?"  
  
Helen stops and glares at her spouse, "What's up? Will, I have like a million things to do before class and I am totally not ready! This day is going to be a disaster." Helen throws down a pile of papers and sits next to Luke at the table in a huff.  
  
Will comes up and rests his head on her shoulder, "It will all work out in the end. You are an amazing teacher Helen, give yourself some credit."  
  
Adam perks up at the mention of his favorite class, "Unchallenged, Mrs. G! I can't wait for your class! It is by far the highlight of my scholastic day."  
  
Kevin looks blankly at Adam, "Can someone translate what the hell he just said?"  
  
Luke shrugs, "Don't look at me, I don't speak Adam."  
  
Joan glares at Luke and then turns toward her mom, "Mom, chill alright? You'll do fine."  
  
Helen smiles at Joan and pats Will's head. Sighing she rises, "Will, I have a yearbook meeting after school so I won't be home till after five."  
  
Joan hearing her mother's plan, "You are doing yearbook again? Great. I work at the bookstore 'till six."  
  
Kevin pulls away from the kitchen table and places his bowl in the sink, "I have physio after work until six-thirty and I should be home after seven."  
  
Everyone turns to Luke expectantly, Luke stares at his cereal, "I have...um...Chem club and then I'm...I don't know, just don't expect me home before seven."  
  
Helen looks at Luke bewildered, "You don't know what you'll be doing? Luke, you're starting to sound like Joan. Next you'll be building boats and stop bathing."  
  
Joan looks down at her yogurt, ashamed. Adam tilts her head up with his hand and meets her gaze reassuringly.  
  
Will sees the two staring and becomes uncomfortable; easing the tension he tries to get Adam's attention, "What about you Adam? Aren't you going to tell us your plans for the day?"  
  
Adam turns away from Joan, "Well, after Jane and I get out of school I work until eight and then I was planning to finish melding this great bronze pipe that I have onto this sculpture that I've been working with. Its gonna be dope yo."  
  
Will looks at Adam with confusion, "Huh? OK...Well that sounds nice."  
  
The group smiles and continue to eat their breakfasts as Will walks over to the coffee pot. Will reads a headline from the newspaper on the counter and crumples it up and throws it into the trash as Grace walks into the kitchen from the back door.  
  
"Damn it!" Will shouts, "I can't believe this paper!"  
  
Kevin rolls over to his father, "What is it Dad? What article has got you so angry?"  
  
Grace walks over to Joan and Adam while eying Luke, "Whoa, what's his damage?"  
  
Joan shrugs.  
  
Will looks at Kevin in disbelief, "You have to ask?"  
  
Kevin shrugs, "Dad, I only write for the entertainment section now, I don't read the whole paper..."  
  
"Well, that editor of yours had better watch out or she's gonna get herself in some serious trouble printing slander like that." Will walks over to the telephone and dials a number. Helen, Luke, Grace, Joan, Adam, and Kevin all stare at him. "Toni, yeah, I read it, yeah, give me ten minutes. See ya." The group of people that were staring at him all try to immediately pay attention to their food. Will notices everyone's interest, which only fuels his anger. Will hangs up the phone, grabs his jacket from the counter and leaves the kitchen through the back door, slamming it. The coffee stops brewing, but Will leaves before he can drink any.  
  
Grace looks at Joan, "Remind me not to come to your house before your dad's had his morning cup of coffee. He's a little too Oscar the grouch for my taste."  
  
Luke, shaking his head, throws his bowl in the sink and shouts as he's leaving the kitchen, "I'm going to walk to school."  
  
Helen rushes behind him, "Wait, I'll drive you. Joan, Adam, Grace hurry up!"  
  
Kevin rolls out of the house with his backpack, "Bye all!"  
  
Helen, Luke and Grace follow close behind Kevin. Joan and Adam are scrambling to get their backpacks and things for school. Helen reaches in the car and honks her horn to hurry Joan and Adam.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The bell rings and school is out for the day. Grace and Luke are standing beside Grace's locker talking when Adam and Joan walk up.  
  
Grace nods to Joan and Adam, "Well, if it isn't dumb and dumber..."  
  
Adam gives Grace a strange look, "That was harsh, yo, what's that all about?"  
  
Grace rolls her eyes, "You two need to stop making out and start taking notes in class. You guys are so gonna fail chemistry."  
  
Luke crosses his arms in agreement, "How can you two go on like that during class. I get so caught up in Ms. Lischak's lecture I can't even begin to fathom how you can ignore her."  
  
Grace shuts her locker, rolls her eyes at Adam and Joan and starts to leave, "Hey Luke, can I talk to you about our assignment for a minute?"  
  
Luke smiles, but tries to hide it, "Yeah!" He runs next to Grace and the two walk off leaving Adam and Joan at their lockers. Once they are near the girls restroom, Grace pushes Luke in the door, slamming him against the wall as she kisses him. Luke breaks away for a moment, "I've been wanting to do that all day."  
  
Grace blushes, "Well, I'm glad that you didn't. Unlike your sister, I need my space."  
  
Luke smiles giddily, "Yeah..." and starts kissing Grace again.  
  
After a few minutes, Grace breaks away, "I...we...should go. Joan's gonna want to walk home soon and if I don't get back there she's gonna know something's up."  
  
Luke sighs, "Something is up..." and looks down at his pants.  
  
Grace steps back and slaps Luke's arm, "Gross Guiridi! You're sick."  
  
"I can't help it, it's your fault!" Luke shouts in defense. Grace blushes. "I really hate keeping this from Joan and Adam, it makes me feel like we're in this illicit affair or something."  
  
Grace starts to laugh, "Well, we have to keep this quiet, or do you want the Rabbi breathing down your neck?"  
  
Luke laughs, "I'm not afraid of your dad, it's my family I'm afraid of. I thought Mom was gonna have a stroke when I was dating Glennis and I didn't even really like her."  
  
"So you really...like...me?" Grace said mocking Luke with air quotes.  
  
"Shut up! Polanski! You know how I feel about you!" Luke said pushing Grace against the bathroom wall for another kiss.  
  
After several minutes, the couple separate and try to regain their breath. Grace straightens Luke's shirt and rolls her shoulders, "OK, are you ready?"  
  
Luke stares longingly at Grace for a minute, "Not really, but we'd better go." Grace walks out of the restroom first and heads back to Adam and Joan. Luke walks out after her and runs into two girls who look at Luke and laugh as he heads out of the school.  
  
Grace walks up on Joan and Adam deep in conversation. "I have to learn how to knit! You on the other hand get to build a car in auto shop. It is so sexist and totally not fair." Joan says crossing her arms in protest.  
  
Adam takes Joan's hands, "Cha, Jane, I'd much rather bake cookies then listen to Mr. Parish ramble for an hour about the importance of oil changes."  
  
Adam and Joan laugh sweetly and look like they're about to kiss when Mr. Price walks up to the couple and bangs on the locker behind Adam's head. "Mr. Rove, Miss Girardi, I thought you and I had a discussion during lunch about public displays of affection."  
  
Joan steps away from Adam, "Mr. Price, we weren't doing anything!"  
  
"Not yet, but you were working on it," Mr. Price states flatly.  
  
Adam slams his locker shut, "Work! Oh, God Jane, I'm gonna be so late!"  
  
"Ahh! Sorry Adam, lets go." Joan shouts as Grace walks up and joins the two.  
  
"I do not want to see a repeat performance from you two any time soon!" Mr. Price shouts.  
  
"Yes Mr. Price..." Joan shouts back at Price as she, Adam and Grace run out of the school.  
  
-----------------  
  
Adam is pushing his carpet cleaner in the hallway of the hotel. He reaches his destination and pushes the cleaner into a room when he sees a woman lying on the bed. "Sorry ma'am, I'll come back later," he says backing out of the room, but the woman doesn't move, so Adam walks up next to her. He sees blood on the bed and then he looks at the woman's face, it is waxen, she is dead. Adam reaches over to the phone next to the bed and calls Joan at work.  
  
Joan is ringing up a customer when the phone rings. She is going to ignore the phone and tend to the elderly black man buying the books. "You gonna answer that sugar?" the man asks Joan.  
  
"The machine will pick it up." Joan replies, "That'll be $21.50."  
  
The man leans across the counter, "You should answer it Joanie, Adam needs you."  
  
Joan looks at the man and realizes that he is God. She is still unsure about her working with God and her illness, but hearing Adam mentioned, she answers the phone. "Adam? What! Adam, you've got to call the police! Their number is 911! Where's the eidetic memory when you need it? Sorry. Yes, you call, I'll be right there." Joan hangs up the phone and looks in the direction of the customer, his books are in front of her, but he is gone. Joan runs to the doors of the bookstore, locks them and leaves. As she walks down the street she calls Kevin on her cell. "Kevin? Yeah, can you give me a ride from the bookstore to Adam's hotel, its an emergency. Yeah, five minutes, sure thanks."  
  
-----------------  
  
Dt. Williams, Will, and Under sheriff Roy Roebuck all arrive at the hotel. Will sees Adam standing outside of the hotel room with his manager. Will puts his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Adam are you ok?" he asks with concern.  
  
Adam is visibly shaken, "No, not really sir, all I can see is that dead lady's face..."  
  
"Do you want me to call your dad?" Will asks Adam.  
  
Adam shakes his head no, "Jane said she would."  
  
Will is taken aback, "Joan is coming here?"  
  
"Yeah. I panicked and I couldn't remember the number for the cops, so I called her and now she's coming here. Sorry." Adam says blankly.  
  
Will looks frustrated and angry at Adam who looks frightened and ashamed. Joan, Kevin and a tall blonde woman arrive as the two are staring each other down. Joan runs to Adam and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Kevin rolls up next to Will and pats his shoulder. The woman stands with a camera and takes a picture.  
  
Will rushes to the woman, "No press!" he shouts at her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm here with Kevin for the paper." The woman who is revealed to be pregnant replies.  
  
" Who is that?" Will asks Kevin.  
  
Kevin laughs, "She's the new photographer I'm working with. Her name is Faith Cooper."  
  
Will, angry, stares at Kevin, "You shouldn't have brought her hear. The two of you are members of the press."  
  
"Dad, I brought Joan for Adam and Faith was already with me, so I brought her along." Kevin replied.  
  
Will, frustrated, "Well, keep her away from the crime scene, better yet, why don't you two leave?"  
  
"Dad, we will, sorry." Kevin turns and rolls away and the woman leaves with him.  
  
Will looks at Adam who is being consoled by Joan, he walks into the hotel room where the dead woman is and begins his investigation. After several hours, Will walks out of the room to find Mr. Rove, Adam and Joan waiting for him in the hall. Will pats Joan's head, "Honey, are you ready to go home now?"  
  
The Roves and Joan stand and stretch. "Yeah Dad, lets get out of here."  
  
Mr. Rove addresses Will, "Are you all done with my boy?"  
  
"Yes sir, you can take your son home." Will replies.  
  
The four walk away from the hotel room and out of the hotel.  
  
------------  
  
It is about six pm when Will and Joan arrive at their home and the house is strangely dark. When they enter the living room, they walk in on Luke and Grace making out on the couch. An embarrassed Grace quickly buttons her shirt looks mortified at Joan and runs out of the house. Luke, dazed, pulls his shirt on and tries to run out after Grace.  
  
"Whoa!" Will shouts at Luke grabbing his arm, "What the hell is going on? Does my house look like a brothel to you?"  
  
Joan, grossed out, shouts "Ew, ew, ew!"  
  
Luke tries to break free from his father, "Dad! I have to go after her!"  
  
"Why? I thought she was gay!" Will shouts, regretting his statement the second he said it.  
  
Luke stares at his father with rage and punches him in the face. Luke steps away from his father and runs out the front door. Joan stares at her father in shock. Will shakes his head as his nose bleeds, "Is Mom here?" he finally asks Joan.  
  
"I doubt it. I mean, they wouldn't do that if she was." Joan replies. "Ew, mental picture reforming, I have to stop talking about this." Joan runs to the kitchen and gets her father some ice. She returns, hands the ice to the shocked Will and he applies it to his nose. Joan starts to cry, "What is going on? I mean how could my best friend and my brother be...and me not know about it? They've been lying to me! Oh my God! I can't believe this! Ahhh!" Joan continues to rant as Will sits on the couch.  
  
An hour later, Helen arrives with a pizza and soda. She walks right past Joan and Will to set her things in the kitchen, when no one greets her, she returns to the living room. "Hey guys, is everything alright?" she says when entering the room. She immediately sees Joan's tear stained face and Will's bruises. "Joan, what's wrong? Is it Kevin? Is it Luke? Oh God, oh God!"  
  
Joan starts to cry again, "No, Mom, we're all fine. It's just, Adam saw this woman who committed suicide in her hotel room and Luke and Grace were all over each other on the couch and have been lying to us, and Dad and Luke argued and Luke punched Dad and everything is just wrong!"  
  
Helen sits down next to Will, "What? Adam saw a dead woman? Luke and Grace Polk? He hit you? Oh Will, what happened?"  
  
Will puts down his bag of ice, "It was my fault, I said some inappropriate things about Grace and Luke went ballistic. I know I was wrong, but I can't believe he would do this..."  
  
Helen looks worried, "Well, where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know, he ran off..." Will said reluctantly.  
  
As Helen was about to say something, the front door opened and Kevin and Faith Cooper appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mom? I brought a friend home for dinner!" Kevin shouted. He stopped suddenly when he saw the group in the living room. "What the hell...?"  
  
Joan stood up, "Luke hit Dad for calling Grace a lesbian after we caught them...eh...making out and stuff."  
  
"He what?" Kevin said in amazement, "Luke, hit Dad? Wow! Wait a minute; Luke was doing the deed with your Grace? Grace Polk?"  
  
Faith perked up at the mention of Grace. "Excuse me, but are you talking about Grace Polanski?" she asked.  
  
Joan turned to Faith, "Yeah, why do you know her?"  
  
"Yes as a matter-of-fact, I do. Grace is my baby sister and I can tell you for a fact that she is not gay—she is dating her best friends little brother." Faith replied.  
  
The room turned silent. Joan was the first to speak, "Wait a minute, rewind. Grace has a sister? She's never mentioned anyone..."  
  
Faith laughs, "Sounds like Grace. Yes she has a sister; actually, she has two sisters, a brother-in-law, and will be an aunt of twins in four months." Helen sits, slack jawed by Faith's revelation as Faith continues. "I am a 20 year old photographer, I'm pregnant with twins, and I'm married. My husband, Abe is 21 and is stationed in Iraq with the Army. My older sister, Hope, is 24 and is a fashion designer in New York. I assume that you know that our father is a Rabbi and our mother is a stay at home mom. Oh and Grace is dating a little Catholic boy named Luke and is afraid of how our dad will take it. Did I miss anything?"  
  
The room remains silent. Kevin rolls next to Faith, "Way to go, you've been here five minutes and you've managed to silence the room. I've lived with them my whole life and never accomplished that!" Faith and Kevin laugh, lightening the room. "Come on, I'm starving and I smell pizza." Kevin and Faith, followed by Joan go to the kitchen and start eating pizza. Helen and Will remain silent in the living room.  
  
------------------  
  
Dinner continues and Helen and Will finally join the group eating and they are all laughing about the days events. Luke and Grace arrive through the kitchen door and stop in their tracks at the sight of the family eating dinner. Grace is especially aware of Faith's presence. The group eating stops and look at the young couple, Luke and Grace hold hands out of fear and defiance. Faith is the first to speak, "Hi Luke!" she says encouragingly.  
  
"Hi Faith," Luke replies nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Grace asks awkwardly.  
  
Faith smiles, "Eating. What does it look like?" Grace gives her an evil glare.  
  
Helen gathers her courage and asks "Hey guys are you hungry?"  
  
"No, thanks mom," Luke barely whispers.  
  
Helen stands up, "Well, come sit down then, we need to talk."  
  
Luke and Grace stand still, "With everyone here?" Luke finally manages to ask.  
  
"Yeah, Dork Brain, everyone already knows what happened, so we might as well stick around and see how things turn out," Joan states with malice. Luke and Grace back up toward the door as if to leave.  
  
"Hold it young man," Will shouts, "Sit down and let's talk about this. No fists, no threats, just discussion."  
  
Luke stops looking especially guilty and he and Grace return to the table and tentatively sit.  
  
"So, what are we going to discuss?" Grace boldly asks.  
  
"Sex," Helen says matter-of-factly. Out of surprise, Kevin spits out his soda all over his plate. Faith takes one look at him and starts giggling uncontrollably. Luke also looks shocked and turns pale. Grace stares at Faith in wonder, but appears to be comforted by her presence. Helen shifts in her seat, "I know from your dad and Joan that you and Grace were doing something in the living room this evening when they got home. Your dad handled the situation badly as did you and things were said..."  
  
Luke, interrupting Helen, "Mom..."  
  
Helen, interrupting Luke, "I also remember having a little discussion with you when you first told me about Glennis about no alone time without an adult present. Now, do you want to see Grace outside of school?"  
  
"Yeah..." Luke replies quietly.  
  
"Then I suggest that you apologize to Joan and your dad for your display this afternoon and NEVER repeat your irresponsible actions in the house again." Helen states flatly.  
  
Luke a bit shocked at the easiness of the conversation immediately agrees with his mother, "Ah, yes ma'am."  
  
"Luke, I'm serious. I'm too busy to be a grandmother right now." Helen sighs.  
  
Luke stands up, "Whoa! Mom, slow down, Grace and I haven't even gotten..."  
  
Joan interrupts Luke, "No details! Stop before Dad and I hurl!"  
  
"Joan, you shouldn't talk for Dad, the probability that he'll cope with all of this is slim." Luke asserts.  
  
Joan rolls her eyes at Luke, "Can you please not be Mr. Science Guy right now?"  
  
Grace puts her hand on Luke's, "Joan, he's just trying to be realistic. You don't have to bite his head off."  
  
Everyone laughs, everyone, but Will, that is. Luke stares, frightened at his father.  
  
" I guess we need to do this, don't we Luke?" Will says sadly. Luke looks down at the table, unable to meet his father's gaze. "Let's go outside and talk. Man to man." The two rise and leave the table. Grace stares at Luke, wishing she could go with him. The kitchen door closes and the group at the table all turn their attention to Grace.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Faith stands and takes the seat next to her sister, giving her an encouraging hug. "Hey, Gracie."  
  
Grace looks relived, "Hey Faith and company" she replies patting her sister's stomach. Grace looks at Helen who looks disappointed, Kevin who looks confused, and Joan who looks enraged. "So can we just get the disappointed speeches and yelling over with already? I still have to go home tonight and face my father."  
  
Joan stands up, "Go then, you don't owe me anything, you're obviously not my best friend because my friend wouldn't keep something that important to herself and wouldn't lie to me!"  
  
"I didn't lie, Girardi. I just didn't tell you and it was only because I was so worried when you were sick. You seemed so depressed; I didn't want to pile my shit on you. Plus, Luke is Catholic and my dad is so not going to like that. I had to watch Faith get pushed out of the family over Abe's religion and I am not going down like that. I mean, I'm not saying that I'm like in love with Luke or anything because I'm not really sure, but I would like the opportunity to see where this is going and if my dad found out. Well, it could get ugly. Besides this weekend is my Bat Mitzvah and he's so excited and proud and I just don't want to disappoint him." Grace realizes how much she has given away to Joan and becomes self-conscious and quiet.  
  
Joan perks up, "Wait, you made it to your Bat Mitzvah?"  
  
"Yep." Grace says unenthusiastically.  
  
"That's so great! When is it?" Joan asks.  
  
"Saturday. The ceremony is Jews-only, but you can come to my party afterwards. I even have an invitation for you." Grace hands Joan the fancy invitation.  
  
Joan opens the invitation and glows, "Grace, I'm so happy for you!" Joan jumps up, hugs Grace and all is forgiven.  
  
As the girls reconnect, Will and Luke stare each other down in the back yard. Will kicks the ground in frustration and finally speaks, "I can't believe that you hit me!" he shouts.  
  
Luke stares coldly at his father, "Well, I can't believe you called my girlfriend a dyke."  
  
The two stare lividly at each other. Tense moments pass as both glare and Will is the first to turn away. Will looks ashamed and drops his gaze to the grass beneath his feet. Luke sees the guilt ridden on his father's face, "Dad, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was embarrassed and then I got so angry with you. I lost control. I shouldn't have hit you, it was rash and melodramatic, I'm sorry."  
  
Will sighs, "Ditto. I'm sorry Luke. I overreacted to you and Grace and was very inappropriate. I just didn't expect such behavior from the two of you. I was hurt and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have said what I did about Grace. I'm sorry son. Truce?" The two shake hands and pull into a hug.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After the confrontations, the group reconvenes in the living room. Everyone looks exhausted. Joan moans on the couch, "What a crappy day!"  
  
"No kidding..." groans Will.  
  
Kevin laughs, "It's Murphy's law!"  
  
Luke looks confused, "Murphy? I've never heard of him. What's his theory?"  
  
Faith laughs, "If something bad can happen, it will. That's Murphy's law."  
  
"Oh, so he's not an actual theorist?" Luke says, relieved.  
  
Grace rolls her eyes at Luke, "No Einstein, it's just a life law. Speaking of the laws of life. I sort of have to talk to my dad about all of this, so you may not get to see much of me for the next few days."  
  
Helen interrupts Grace, "Don't worry, Luke is grounded for the rest of the week."  
  
Grace, worried asks, "But he can still come to my party. Right?"  
  
"Yes, as long as it's ok with your father," Helen replies.  
  
"Well, it's my party and he can't stop me." Grace states with a glint of defiance in her eyes.  
  
Faith starts singing, "It's my party and I'll..."  
  
Grace throws a pillow at Faith, silencing her. "Enough! Mercy! I give! Please stop singing!" she shouts mocking Faith. The two sisters laugh and stand.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that we had to meet this way, but it was nice to meet all of you," Faith says sincerely to Will and Helen as Luke and Grace sneak off to the front door.  
  
The couple kiss and Grace and Faith leave. Luke looks at his family and shakes his head. "I am so not discussing any more of this tonight. Night everyone." He shouts as he heads upstairs.  
  
Joan sits on the couch and starts channel surfing. Kevin, Helen and Will all leave to various other rooms in the house. Suddenly as Joan continues to surf channels, reporter God appears on screen. "Tomorrow's weather will be windy and wet, so remember your raincoat Joan," He says smiling.  
  
Joan stares at the TV, no believing her eyes. "I don't hear you. You're not there. I must need my medicine." Joan goes to the kitchen and comes back to the TV with pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Forgiving your friend was big of you Joan, I hope that you can forgive me. I'm here when you're ready to talk to me." God says encouragingly, but Joan stands up and turns off the TV.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next day starts out much as the previous one did. We see the Girardi family eating breakfast around the kitchen. Will is sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Kevin is slurping his cereal, Luke is eating an apple, Helen is eating toast and Joan is eating a pop tart. Adam walks into the kitchen wearing clean and pressed clothes with his orange bag. He carries a lunch sack and his sketch book. Joan sees Adam and races to him, kissing and hugging him.  
  
Joan happily surprised shouts, "Wow! You look so nice!"  
  
Adam smiles, enjoying the praise, "Yeah, dad freaked out last night and he made me quit my job. He says he needs to focus on being a better parent and I need to work on my art."  
  
Helen smiles, "That's wonderful Adam. He must really love you."  
  
"He does," Adam says happily as Grace appears in the kitchen.  
  
Grace is also dressed nicely, but in a different way. She is wearing a knee length islet skirt, clogs, and a lavender cardigan. Her hair is artfully flipped and she is wearing makeup. Luke smiles and stands up to give Grace a hug. "I see Hope has arrived at last," Luke says, emphasizing the double meaning.  
  
Grace tries to laugh, "Yeah, she has an obsession with fashion, makeup, hair, and laundry. It's really creepy."  
  
Will laughs and says, sarcastically, "Sounds like someone I know and her fetish with our laundry machine."  
  
Helen looks at Will and defensively says, "Its not a fetish."  
  
Kevin chuckles, "Sure Mom, you keep telling yourself that."  
  
Helen starts laughing, "Stop, stop..."  
  
Joan is still looking at Adam, "He made you lunch? That's so sweet. My Mom stopped making our lunches when we were like ten."  
  
" Only because you wouldn't eat what I made." Helen replies.  
  
Joan shakes her head, "Mom, tuna salad is not cool lunch food. Sandwiches, chips, granola bars, pudding- all are acceptable lunch food."  
  
"Junk food you mean." Helen says defensively.  
  
Joan turns away, "Same difference."  
  
Kevin interrupts their conversation, "Grace, how's Faith doing this morning?"  
  
Grace laughs, "I don't know, she hasn't stopped yaking yet, but when she does, she'll meet you at work."  
  
"Is she ok," Kevin asks, genuinely concerned.  
  
Grace stares blankly at him, "Well, she is pregnant—so yeah, I think she's aloud to barf."  
  
"Well, if she needs anything..." Kevin replies.  
  
Grace looks strangely at Kevin, "Then she'll call Abe or Dad."  
  
Luke notices the tension between the two, "Well we'd better get going."  
  
Helen grabs Luke's arm, "Luke, wait, Joan and Adam are going with you." Adam and Joan grab their things and the four leave.  
  
Will looks at Kevin, "Hey Kev, why are you so worried about your photographer?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, she, she's new in town and her husband's in the middle East, and she has a difficult relationship with her dad and she's pregnant... " Kevin stammers.  
  
Will looks knowingly at Kevin and does not believe his story, "Right..."  
  
Helen is concerned, "Do you like this girl?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, she's a really great person, but she's not, you know, my type and she's sorta married."  
  
Helen nods her head, "Well, keep telling yourself that, ok?"  
  
Kevin gives his mother an irritates look, "Fine. Gotta go! See ya after basketball!" he shouts as he rolls out of the house leaving Will and Helen at the kitchen table.  
  
----------------- 


	2. 2

"Saving Grace"

I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

This is the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to my two reviewers! For those of you just reading for the first time the story is LG centric. It takes place after the season finale. Adam found a dead body at work and his father made him quit his job. Luke and Grace were found making out, causing a fight between Luke and Will. Grace's pregnant sister, Faith is working with Kevin and Grace's Bat Mitzvah is going to take place. Joan is still trying to ignore God, but he keeps helping her.  
  
It is mid-afternoon and Will is at the police station pacing in front of the Under Sheriff's desk and discussing Kevin's newspaper with Dt. Williams and Roy Roebuck. The three are arguing and the tension in the air is thick. Toni Williams sits as Will shouts, "I can't believe that the paper is blaming us for this string of suicides! We've had six in the past three days and I know that is a lot for such a short time, but I just don't understand how the newspapers can hold us responsible for other people's actions!"

Toni nods, "Well, Will, I think we should pay a visit to the editor and give her all the facts."

"I think we should send our lawyers to speak with Ms. Askew and let them deal with this in a more professional manner," Roy interjects.

Will looks down, frustrated. "We can't just sit back and let the lawyers make everything okay by accepting money from the paper. We have to do something to clear our names!"

Roy stands his ground, "Will, I am ordering you to stay away from that newspaper and let the lawyers handle this! This is not a democracy! You are not the chief. Now get back to investigating last night's suicide!"

Will and Toni stand up, obviously disappointed and walk out of the office. Once they are out of earshot from Roy, Toni leans over to Will, "Hey, at least you can get the inside scoop from your son, right?"

Will shakes his head, "No, unfortunately, I can't. Kevin won't talk to me about his work and he refuses to get involved with any story relating to me."

Toni glances at Will, "Damn. Would have been nice to have someone on our side for once." Will nods in agreement and the two walk out of the station.

----------------

At Arcadia High School, Joan and Adam are standing outside their lockers as the bell signals the end of the school day and week. Joan is holding up a strange looking piece of yarn and looking at it, "I have the weekend to finish my scarf," she says hesitantly.

Adam looks at the scarf, confused, "That's a scarf? I thought it was a sock or something..." Grace and Luke walk up to Joan and Adam. Adam looks at the couple and laughs, "I'm sorry guys, it's gonna take me a while to get used to this."

Grace gives Adam a dirty look, "A guy knows you for 13 years and he thinks he knows everything about you! Well, Space Boy, got some news for ya, you don't! And keep the couple stuff quiet, you don't have to announce it to the world!"

Adam looks at Grace, "I was talking about the outfit. Dude, I always knew you liked Luke, I could tell. I've know about every crush you've ever had—including the one you had on Jared Leto and thought that I didn't know about. Cha, Grace, I do know everything about you."

Grace pushes Adam up against his locker with one arm. "So then you are fully aware of how capable I am of kicking your ass right now?" Grace threatened. Adam gulps and gives Luke a panicked glance. Grace continues, "Rove, I can't change because Hope is picking me up from school today. She totally forced me into this monstrosity from the GAP! "

Joan looks at Adam challengingly, "Oh, and if you know everything about her, you'd know how things went with her dad last night, right? Because I'm dying to know how the Rabbi took the fact that his daughter is dating Luke."

Adam coughs self-consciously, "Okay, so I don't know that, but I know lots of other stuff!"

Luke laughs and puts his arm around Grace's waist, "Yeah, so Grace, you wanna tell them, or should I?"

Grace shrugs off Luke's arm and takes a deep breath. "I will. Um...Dad actually took it better than I thought he would. I think it might have had something to do with Faith and Hope being there. Mom, was disappointed, of course, but that's what I am to her, one big disappointment. But Dad...he just said that he wanted to meet Luke and his family and well...that was it. I'm not really sure where that leaves us, but I guess we'll find out at my Bat Mitzvah."

"Wait a minute, you want my parents to go to your party?" Joan asked skeptically.

Luke smiled, "Think about it Joan, it's perfect! Grace's family will be so excited about the Mitzvah that they'll only speak to our parents for like a minute, then they'll be off to talk to another family. Grace will then be able to say that they've met my family and they'll be too busy to really grill them and get to know them."

"I don't know man, you'll be like crashing the party," Adam said apprehensively.

Grace laid her head on the locker in front of her, "Well, I'd rather get it over with now then wait 'till later. I have back up from my sisters and Luke's parents will charm my folks and well, I guess I'll just have to have a little...Faith." Glynis and Friedmen walk by just as Grace was saying this and stopped.

"Whoa! Did the queen of the sub defectives just say that she has faith?" Friedmen asked in shock.

Grace pushes Friedmen away from her and shouts, "Shove it Friedmen! I was talking about my sister, you know, Faith Cooper."

"Faith's back? No way! She was like booted by your dad for marrying that Babtist guy...There's no way the Rabbi would let her come back after what she pulled." Friedmen taunts her.

"Think whatever you want 'Fro Man," Grace scoffs back, "But if Faith can face my parents, then I can."

As the two argue Joan turns and sees Substitute Teacher God walking down the hallway, waving at her. Joan quickly turns away and concentrates on the conversation that has moved from Friedmen and Grace to Luke and Glynis.

"So, you two are a...um...you're dating now?" Glynis asks Luke timidly.

Luke nods shyly and Glynis' face falls. She tries to hold back her tears, but is unable. Glynis runs from the group to the girl's restroom. Friedmen, never one to miss an opportunity, chases after her, "I'd better go. She'll need a shoulder to cry on and I have two perfectly good shoulders!" Friedmen checks his breath with his hand as he runs after Glynis.

Grace rolls her eyes at Friedmen and shoves Luke, "You didn't have to tell her!"

Luke looks at the ground, guiltily. "Yes I did. I'm not ashamed of this...us, like you are. And it's wrong of me to lie to her. I just wish I didn't have to hurt her like that."

Grace shrugs, "You didn't mean to Dork Boy, it just happens."

Joan and Adam close their lockers and the four walk out of the school under Mr. Price's watchful eye. As they walk outside, the clouds pour rain on the group, all of which are wearing coats, except Joan.

-------------

As people run for cover outside, Faith Polonski Cooper and Kevin Girardi finish their interview with an elderly Asian restaurant owner.

"I'm just glad that the community has invested in me. I couldn't have kept the restaurant without their donations. I am so grateful for all of the help." The old man smiles and laughs signaling that the interview is over. Faith stands and Kevin shakes the man's hand.

As the two are leaving Kevin says, "Thanks again for sharing your story with our readers. It is great for the community to read something uplifting for a change!" The restaurant owner waves goodbye and the two leave.

Once inside Kevin's car, Faith moans, "Oh, I just want to lye down. The smell of that sushi was killing me! I thought that interview was going to last forever."

Kevin laughs as he drives, "Sorry, we'll have to work out some kind of system so you can tell me when you need to leave."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just that I've been so nauseous lately. Hope says it's because I'm carrying boys. Mom says it's because Abe is a nasty Baptist. Dad ignores me and Grace makes fun of me—so I don't know what to think. I'm just ready for Abe to come home and to not be pregnant any more." Faith sighs.

Kevin coughs, uncomfortably, "So, when are you due?"

"November 24th..." Faith says longingly.

"Really? That's my sister, Joan's birthday!" Kevin exclaims.

Faith giggles, "Well, it must be a good day to have a baby or two then!"

Kevin sobers, "When will Abe be back from the Middle East?"

"I don't know... I hope he'll be back before the babies are born, but we'll see." An uncomfortable silence follows. Faith rubs her swollen stomach and changes the subject. "My sister, Hope, is making all sorts of baby cloths for me. She is a really great designer and I'm really excited to see what she can do."

Kevin smiles, "Sounds nice. Is she staying in town for a while?"

"Yeah, she just finished a big runway show in New York and is taking a break to prep for her spring line. Plus, she wants to be here when I have the babies." Faith gushes. "God, she is talented! I'll have to introduce you two. I'm sure you'll adore her, everyone does. She's single now and definitely looking..." Again an uncomfortable silence materializes. Faith starts to whistle a Jewish song. "Oh, are you going to Grace's Bat Mitzvah?" she finally asks Kevin.

Kevin looks confused, "Am I invited?"

"Sure!" Faith laughs, "I think your whole family is."

Kevin furrows his brows, "You do know that we're not Jewish, right?"

Faith chuckles, "Yeah Kevin, I kinda guessed that you were the same religion as your brother! And no, you can't come to the ceremony in the synagogue, but you are welcome to come to the party afterward. Your whole family will pretty much be there because my parents want to meet your parents."

Kevin raises his eyebrows in amusement, "Well, count me in then!"

----------

The next afternoon, the Girardi family is busily preparing and dressing for Grace's Bat Mitzvah party. Helen is wrapping a present, Will is attempting to secure his tie, Joan is curling her hair, Kevin is changing shirts, and Luke is preparing a speech to say to the Polonski's. As Luke paces around his room he says, "Nice to meet you Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski. I've heard so many...no...um I've wanted to meet you for a long time now. These are my parents Will and Helen, my sister Joan, who I think you've met and my brother, Kevin, who works with Faith. Oh crap! I can't mention Faith. The Rabbi is still not speaking to her! Ahh! This is gonna be a disaster!"

Joan, hearing Luke in his room, is now standing in the doorway, watching her brother and smiling. "Luke, calm down, you're gonna stroke out!" she laughs. Luke sits down on his bed and Joan walks over and sits next to him.

Kevin wheels into the room, "Listen man, I don't things are as bad as everyone thinks they are between the Rabbi and Faith. She is living with the man, so he has to at least tolerate her." Luke nods, relieved.

"Luke! Joan! Kevin!" Helen shouts, "Lets go! We're going to be late!"

The three smile at each other knowingly and head out of Luke's room.

-----------------------

The Girardi's arrive at the party that is in full swing and quickly realize how much they do not belong. There are men in yarmulke hats and long draping tallit shawls and women in long dresses, many wearing necklaces with the star of David on them. There are white roses and blue and white balloons everywhere and tables filled with people talking and eating. In the back of the room there was a band playing traditional Jewish songs and people are dancing. Grace is near a table in the middle talking heatedly to a group of elderly men. She wears a long white dress and her hair was pulled up with tiny pearls in it. When Luke sees Grace, he stops walking and stares, pleased by the beautiful sight that is Grace. Grace, feeling Luke's eyes on her and immediately gets out of her conversation and walks over to the Girardi's.

"Hey, the whole crew came, huh." Grace said unceremoniously. Luke nodded and Grace took his hand, "Well, let's get this over with." The couple, with Luke's family following close behind, head toward the cake table and Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski. Before they reach the table, Glynis and Friedmen jump in front of them. "Friedman! What the Hell?" Grace shouts.

Friedmen pats Luke's shoulder, "Hey, chill Polonski. You look good. You should wear dresses more often. It illustrates your feminine side." Grace pushes past Friedmen. "Man, is wearing a dress pinching off a nerve or something? Dang, I thought I'd hang out and be moral support for Luke." Friedmen chuckles, "He's gonna need it!" Grace glares at Friedmen and quickly shuts him up. Glynis and Friedmen sit down at a table and watch as the couple close in on the Rabbi.

Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski are sitting at the head table, visiting with guests. Faith is sitting next to her mother, wearing a soft blue dress with long sleeves. Next to her sits a thin, pale, short haired brunette wearing a dark wine colored strapless dress. Grace smiles meekly at the women and walks on toward her father. Kevin stops at Faith and she takes his hand.

"So how nervous is she?" Kevin asks Faith.

The brunette replies, "Very! She's been driving me crazy all day!" Kevin drew his hand from Faith, "I'm Hope Polonski by the way."

"Kevin Girardi," Kevin said shaking Hope's hand. "I'd better catch up..." he said, wheeling away.

Luke and Grace stood nervously in front of the Rabbi. "Tatte?" Grace addresses her father. "Mamme?" Grace addresses her mother. Both turn and face the Girardi's. "This is Luke and this is his Ganse Mishpochah (entire family), the Girardi's."

The Rabbi nods, "Shalom (hello) and good evening. Welcome to the party. It is nice to finally meet you. Ah, Joan, how are you? Feeling better, I hope."

Joan smiles, "Yes Rabbi, I'm doing better. Um, this is my mom, Helen and this is my dad, Will and over there is my big brother, Kevin." Kevin waves from his chair and Helen and Will shake hands with the Rabbi.

Rabbi Polonski looks at Luke, "So you're the one dating my little Tochter (daughter)..."

Luke swallows hard. "Yes, sir."

"And you expect me to allow this to continue?" the Rabbi asks.

Luke takes a deep breath, "Yes, sir. I mean no, sir. I mean, well, please?"

Grace's mother finally speaks, "Oy (gosh), you Goyem (non-Jewish people) are really laying it on thick aren't ya?"

Kevin whispers to Joan, "What did she just say?"

"I don't even wanna know," Joan replies.

"I mean you brought your Ganse Mishpochah (entire family) to the mitzvah party? What is that? This is too ongepatcheket (overdone)! Grace is no prize you know." Mrs. Polonski finishes. Grace looks down, hurt. Luke looks enraged.

"Okay, first off, what the Hell did you just say? And secondly, Grace is perfect, just the way she is. Don't talk down about her. What kind of mother are you anyway?" Luke shouts. Mrs. Polonski attempts to say something else, but Faith cuts her off.

Faith stood, "Whoa, before anyone says anything else. Luke, my mother just said that you bringing your whole family is a little overdone. Oh, and a Goyem is just a non-Jew. Okay, continue." Mrs. Polonski is furious.

"How dare you speak to an elder in that way. Gracie said that you were smart. What kind of parent would I be if I let her see you?" Mrs. Polonski asks Luke.

Grace regained her confidence, "A good parent. You'd be trusting me to make my own decisions and believe in who I want to believe in."

"Grace, you just had your Bat Mitzvah, don't tell me you've changed your mind," the Rabbi says anxiously.

Grace laughes, "I believe in Luke, Dad. He will be good to me."

"I don't know why I bother, this is all just a part of your normal teenage rebellion anyway." The Rabbi states playfully.

"Tatte (Daddy), I am not rebelling! I really am interested in Luke, this has nothing to do with his religion!" Grace shouts, frustrated.

"It should have everything to do with your religion. You just today promised to fulfill the commandments and now you want to do whatever with a shygetz (non-Jewish male)? You could've dated the youngest Friedmen boy, he's such a good boy, and so smart, but no, you want a rude shygetz (non-Jewish boy)!" Mrs. Polonski barks at Grace. Grace's reaction to her mother's brazen disgust at her choices was one that no one would have expected, she turns to Luke, buries her face in his chest and cries. An irate Hope runs up to her mother, takes her by the arm and pulls her out of the great room. Faith went to Grace, putting a hand on her shoulder as the Rabbi led Luke away.

"Bubele (sweetie)," Faith whispered, "You are very special, and Momma's just jealous of that. She's an old farbissoner (a person who is never happy), ignore her. Don't let her bad attitude ruin your happiness. This is your day and look, Dad's okay with Luke, so get back to the simcha (celebration) and have some fun!" The girls look at the Rabbi and Luke who are talking quietly with Will and Helen, the group is smiling and laughing. Grace walks over to Luke, takes his hand and the two walk off to the dance floor.

Helen takes a breath after laughing, "He had us so worried about you!"

The Rabbi snickers, "I guess, but I promise, I don't bite, hard..." The group snickers. Faith turns to the doorway and sees Adam.

"Joan, you're honey's here..." Faith coos. Joan runs to the doorway to be with Adam leaving Kevin and Faith behind. Kevin sat, watching the dancing in awe.

"Would you like something to eat?" Faith asks, breaking the silence.

Kevin sniffs and wrinkles his nose, "Would you be offended if I said no?"

Faith smiled, "No, I don't really like this food either, it makes me..."

"Nauseous," Kevin interrupts.

Faith giggles, "You could say that..."

All of the terms I found for this story can be found at 


	3. 3

"Saving Grace"

I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

This is the third chapter. For those of you just reading for the first time the story is LG centric, but this chapter is not. It takes place after the season finale. Adam found a dead body at work and his father made him quit his job. The body is one in a string of strange suicides that Kevin's paper is blaming on the police department. Luke and Grace have introduced their families at Grace's Bat Mitzvah and everyone is accepting, accept Grace's stereotypical Jewish mother. Grace's married and pregnant sister, Faith is working with Kevin and the two are developing a friendship. Grace's oldest sister, Hope is in town and proves to be an interesting addition. Joan is still trying to ignore God, but he keeps helping her.

Forewarning: This chapter has a lot of flashbacks (read by me and translated from )!

Grace's Bat Mitzvah was a success. Grace was given permission to see Luke and the families had a great time celebrating. It is now Sunday and Joan is walking to the Skylight bookstore for work when Goth Kid God appears next to her. Joan does not look at him, "God, get lost," she says angrily.

Goth Kid God sulks, "I know you're named after two virgin martyrs, but Joan, please don't act like one."

Joan halts and stares at God. "Please, this coming from Mr. Antisocial..."

Goth God laughs, "I keep talking Joan, it's you who've stopped listening."

Joan starts to walk again, increasing her pace. "Don't ever...talk to me again!" she shouts at Him.

God stops walking, "You said that to me the first time we spoke and it didn't stop me then and it won't stop me now." Joan freezes remembering meeting Cute Guy God on the city bus. _Flashback:  
  
Cute Guy God looks at Joan, "I've known you since before you were born, Joan."  
  
Joan looks frightened, "I'm going to ask you one more time."  
  
"I'm God." Cute Guy God replies.  
  
"You're what?" Joan stammers, taken aback.  
_

"_God." He again replies.  
  
Joan shakes her head, "Don't ever...talk to me again." She says as she walks away, looking back at God._

Joan unlocks the bookstore, shuttering at the memory and the pain it brings her to feel that He is not real. Joan turns on the lights and starts to restock shelves. As she picks up a book to reshelf it, she reads the title, but all that she sees is the word acceptance. Joan pauses and remembers how she accepted God as God. _Flashback:_

_Joan's walking down the hall and Cute Guy God is standing there against a pole.  
_

"_Hey God!" Joan says mockingly, "Get lost, I mean it."  
_

"_I know you think you mean it." Cut Guy God says seriously.  
_

"_You know, I'm going to give my father a full description and a composite drawing of you, both before dark." Joan says with fear.  
  
Cute Guy God looks unyielding, "Maybe, he'll be too busy looking for creative ways to ground you for mouthing off in French class."  
  
Joan looks shocked, "Are you spying on me?"  
_

"_I'm omniscient Joan, comes with the job." God says smiling._

_  
**"**Okay. So, you're God." Joan presumes.  
  
"Yes." Cute Guy God replies.  
  
**"** As in...God." Joan asks.  
_

_God nods, "Right."   
  
"Old Testament, Tower of Babel, Burning Bush, Ten Commandments...God." Joan states.  
  
God smiles, "I come off a little friendlier in the New Testament and the Koran but yeah, same God."  
  
"And, I'm supposed to believe you...because?" Joan questions.  
  
**"**Because you have a feeling." God replies.  
  
"No, I don't." Joan says turning away.   
  
"How about you believe me if I agree to over look that promise you didn't keep?" God asks.  
_

_Joan turns back, "What promise?"  
  
"Let's see. That you would study hard, stop talking back, clean your room, and even go to church, if I recall, if I let your brother live." Cute Guy God replies.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Joan asks with shock in her voice.  
  
"Omniscient! Look it up." God says dryly.  
  
Joan looks dazed, "So...you let my brother live, and now you're here to collect?" _

"_No. I don't bargain. That would be cruel." God grins as they start walking. _

"_Okay, so, let's say you're God." Joan says hypothetically. _

"_Thank you." God replies. _

"_I want to ask you some questions." Joan asks. _

"_No." God simply states. _

"_No?" Joan questions.  
  
Again God smiles, "No. As a general rule, I ask the questions."  
_

"_Are you, are you being snippy with me? God is snippy." Joan states..  
  
God shakes his head, "Let me explain something to you, Joan. It goes like this. I don't look like this, I don't look like anything you'd recognize. You can't see me. I don't sound like this, I don't sound like anything you'd recognize. You see, I'm beyond your experience. I take this form because you're comfortable with it, it makes sense to you. If I'm snippy with you it's because you understand snippy. Do ya get it? "  
  
Joan looks at Him, confused, "Sort of." _

"_Good, cause I'm really not snippy. I've got a great personality. You'd like me." God asserts.  
  
Joan looks nervous, "Uh, I'm not religious you know."  
  
God sighs, "It's not about religion, Joan. It's about fulfilling your nature." _

"_Oh...uh, I definitely haven't done that." Joan says, relieved. _

"_Exactly." God states, smugly.  
  
"Uh...um...well, let's say you're God." Joan says hesitantly.  
  
In frustration, God shouts, "Joan, I am God!"  
  
Joan, still not believing asks, "Okay, well let's see a miracle."_

"_Okay, How bout that?" Cute Guy God says pointing to a tree.  
_

_Joan gives God a strange look, "That's a tree."  
  
God smiles, "Let's see you make one." _

"_So, do you just go around, appearing to people?" Joan asks. _

"_Um...a minor correction. I'm not appearing to you. You are seeing me." God states. _

"_Okay fine.... is it kinda weird that I have a...crush on you?" Joan asks.  
_

_God smiles, "I'm not gonna look like this the next time."  
  
Joan looks at God, confused, "The next time?" _

"_I'm gonna be dropping in on you, Joan, now and then." God replies smugly. _

"_Why?" Joan asks.  
  
**"**Lets just say I need you to do some favors." God smirks._

This memory is less painful for Joan and it reminds her that people have seen her with God. Some examples of this appear to her in a Flashback:

_Joan is walking down the hall at school, and the two girls from her French class walk up to her. "Hey girl, okay, so who's the guy?" one of the girls asks._

_Joan, confused, "What guy?"  
_

_The other girl speaks up, "I saw you talking to him after school."  
_

_The first girl then asks, "Is he from where you used to live? Cause he is definitely not from around here."  
  
Joan, still confused, "Wait, you saw him?"  
  
"Well, you were just standing out there." The girl spat.  
  
"What did he look like?" Joan asks as she grabs the girl's arm.  
  
The girl pulls back, "Take it easy."  
_

_The other girl looks at Joan questioningly, "You want to know what your own boyfriend looks like?"  
  
**"** He's cute," the first girl said, "You hurt my arm."  
  
Joan, eager to find out if they really saw Him asks, "Describe him."  
  
The first girl says, "Brown hair."  
  
**"**Corduroy Jacket," the second girl interjects.  
  
The first girl smiles, "Orlando Bloomish..."  
  
"And it looked like you too were having a fight," the second girl observes.  
  
Joan smiles, "Oh my god. I knew it, you saw him, he is just a guy."  
_

_The first girl looks concerned, "Are you okay?"  
_

_Joan nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. He's not my boyfriend. He's some weirdo who started talking to me on the bus."  
  
"So, are you going to go out with him?" the second girl asks.  
  
Joan shakes her head, "No. I'm telling you, he's crazy. Thinks he's God."  
  
The other girl laughs, "What else is new?"_

This memory makes Joan laugh out loud as she does inventory in the back of the bookstore. As she writes, she begins to concede that many people have seen her with God—even Adam! Flashback:

_During Joan and Luke's party, Adam has just left Joan to get some water. The second he is gone Cute Guy God comes over. _

"_Wanna dance?" God asks Joan._

_Joan cringes, "Can I say no?"_

_God smiles, "Of course you can. Come on." The two start dancing, "So how did you like your party?"_

_Joan gives him a look, "I don't. What's the big idea?"_

"_The big idea is recreation. You know what that means?" God asks._

"_Whatever," Joan unenthusiastically replies._

_God shakes his head," Well, let's break the word down, shall we? Re-create. To create...again. Begin again. To start over. People need to do that. Work is fine, but... every now and then, you've gotta take a break and re-create. Adam is confused. "_

_Joan again give God a look, " Adam is always confused."_

_God smiles, "Ok. Well, you're introducing new levels of confusion."_

"_I'm not ready to couple," Joan blurts out._

_Adam walks in and sees Joan smiling and Dancing with God. Of course he doesn't know that this is God so it hurts him. He turns around and leaves._

Joan realizes that God was there, the he is talking to her, that God exists and she is not crazy. Joan sighs with relief as she hears the front bell ring, indicating that a customer is waiting. Joan rushes to the front to find Old Woman God waiting at the counter for her.

Joan smiles, "Knew that I'd come around did ya?" she asks sarcastically.

God smiles, "You're finally picking up on that whole omniscient thing...excellent!"

Joan makes a bow and sets down her paperwork. "So, what's up?"

"I need you to go with Kevin to work tomorrow," God says flippantly as she browses some magazines.

Joan raises an eyebrow, "But I'll miss classes... Wow, God is giving me permission to ditch. This is awesome!"

God eyes Joan disapprovingly, "It's not the first time and nor will it be the last..."

Joan waves her hands, "Yada, yada, yada... Is that it?"

Old Lady God smiles, "Yep. Nice to have you back, Joan."

Joan beams, "Nice to be back."


	4. 4

"Saving Grace"

I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

Thanks for all the positive reviews—I really appreciate it!

This is the fourth chapter. For those of you just reading for the first time the story is LG centric. It takes place after the season finale. Adam found a dead body at work and his father made him quit his job. The body is one in a string of strange suicides that Kevin's paper is blaming on the police department. Luke and Grace have introduced their families at Grace's Bat Mitzvah and everyone is accepting, accept Grace's stereotypical Jewish mother. Grace's married and pregnant sister, Faith is working with Kevin and the two are developing a friendship. Grace's oldest sister, Hope is in town and proves to be an interesting addition. Joan has finally worked out her issues with God and is helping Him by going to work with Kevin.

-------------

It is Monday morning and the Girardi family is sitting down at the breakfast table eating pancakes. Will is reading the newspaper, Kevin is drinking some coffee and Luke is washing his dishes. The room is peacefully quiet and relaxed. Adam and Joan are on the couch in the living room talking quietly to each other.

"Adam, I... I spoke to God yesterday," Joan says with a tinge of fear in her voice. Adam reaches out and touches her hand to encourage her to continue speaking. "He... He's real and He wants me to keep helping others."

Adam sighs, "I knew it Jane! I knew that you weren't crazy... that you did see Him. Jane, this is amazing... you're like a profit or something. Wow!"

Joan laughs sarcastically, "Yeah, I don't think so because actually, you've seen Him too." Adam eyes her suspiciously. "Remember the cute guy I danced with at my party?" Adam grumbles a yes and Joan playfully hits his arm. "That was God," she says laughing.

Adam's eyes turn into the size of saucers. "What?" he asks her.

"I was also talking to God when I talked to that little red headed girl at Iris' children's help group," Joan continues, ignoring Adam's astonishment. "So, um, you've seen Him too. I don't think that seeing Him makes you special... because He's always around... it's just your response to Him that counts."

Adam continues to stare, gape mouthed and Joan is interrupted as Grace runs into the living room drawing his attention. "Luke!" she cries. Luke drops his plate with a crash into the sink and runs for Grace, holding her as she uncharacteristically sobs I his arms. Luke gives her a frantic glance and she sobs, "It's Abe, he's... dead." Forks, plates, and papers fall as the house is stunned by this revelation.

Kevin sets down his coffee cup and frantically rolls over to the couple who are standing in the dining room. "Faith's husband is dead?" he asks, "How do you know?"

Grace brushes off a tear with the back of her hand and faces Kevin. "Faith got a telegram today from Washington DC. Abe was caught in the crossfire of two rebel groups and was shot to death." Kevin shakes his head in sympathy.

Helen rushes over to Grace, "Oh, dear, is there anything we can do?"

Grace held on tighter to Luke, "No." Luke, knowing how embarrassed she will be if his family continues to watch her act vulnerable, escorts her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. Helen tries to protest this move, but can't find it in her heart to do so. Kevin rolls to the front door, "I'd better go let Rebecca know that Faith won't be in today."

Joan jumps up, realizing that she is supposed to go with Kevin to work today. "Yeah, I have to go too. Thanks for breakfast Mom!" Adam gives Joan a curious glance and she points up and mouths "Orders" to him. Adam smiles and waves her off as Joan leaves the house behind Kevin.

------------------------

Joan reaches Kevin as he turns over the engine to his car. "Kevin! Wait! I'm coming with you!" Joan shouts as she jumps over to the passenger side door. Kevin stops and looks over at his sister, annoyed.

"Joan, I can't drop you off at school today. I really need to get to work..." Kevin protests. Joan starts to say something, but she is cut off by a ring on Kevin's cell phone. He answers the phone, "Hello? Hi. Yeah she told us. I'm so sorry. Okay! Jeeze! Yeah... Are you sure? Okay! I'll be there in five minutes. Yes. Bye."

Joan looks at Kevin suspiciously, "Was that Faith?"

He nods as he pulls out of the driveway. "I don't have time to drop you anywhere so you're coming with me. We have to get Faith. You'll just have to deal with Mom when you miss school."

The two speed away toward's the Polonski's house in silence.

----------------------------

Up in Luke's room, Grace and Luke sit on his bed, holding each other. Grace chokes back sobs as Luke strokes her hair with comfort. "Grace, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Luke says as he tries to console her.

Grace leans away from him. "Really?" she defies him. "How do you know smart boy?"

Luke flushes, "I don't. I just..."

Grace interrupts, "Stop lying to me then and actually help me!" she demands.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asks, but before he gets an answer, Grace has pushed him down on his bed and is attacking him with breathless kisses. Luke looses himself for a moment, kissing back, but stops and tries to pull away as he realizes that what they are doing is wrong. "Grace," he pleads as she tries to kiss him again.

"What?" she asks angrily.

Luke pushes her off of him, "We have to stop this."

Grace leans forward, "Stop what?" she asks innocently.

"Molesting each other," Luke spits as he puts a pillow between them. "This is irrational and way too fast."

Grace jumps off the bed, "Too fast? Irrational?" she shouts. "This coming from Mr. Five-More-Minutes!"

Luke stands and takes her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Grace you are doing this to make yourself feel better right now. But if we keep doing this, it's only going to make you feel worse later." Grace looks down, defeated. "Talk to me," Luke instructs as he leads her back to his bed and the two sit.

Grace swallows, hard. "It's just that... Faith's pregnant. And now she's alone." Grace stands and starts to pace. "I mean, I know she has us, but we're not her husband. Abe was her... everything." Grace looks at Luke and then looks down. "They were best friends, lovers, partners, everything. And now he's dead." Grace stops and stares out the window. "And my parents, they're like... acting as if it's no big deal, just another dead soldier. It's ridiculous. I hate them." Grace walks back over to Luke and sits next to him on his bed. "God, Luke, Faith's sick with grief. I've... I've never seen anyone look like that before. She went from smiling and laughing to silent horror. It was... awful. And there is nothing I can do about it." Grace begins to cry again as Luke holds her, shedding a few tears of his own.

------------------------------

Kevin and Joan arrive at the Polonski's finding Hope on the stoop, smoking a cigarette. Mascara streaks ran down her face as she shuddered against the cold of the morning. Joan and Kevin went to her as fast as they could. "Hey Hope," Joan says as Kevin lifts himself into his chair.

"Hey," she replies flatly, picking up two suitcases and handing them to Joan. "You mind putting these in your brother's car?" she asks.

Joan stares at the woman with curiosity. "Um, no," she said taking the bags as Kevin rolls up.

"Hope," Kevin greets her with a soft smile.

Hope nods and the front door opens. Faith stumbles out, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke, taking the cigarette from Hope's hand, smashing it out on the stoop and handing a bag to Kevin. "Thanks for picking us up," she said weakly as she walks to his car. "You can drop us off at the Holiday Inn."

Kevin snickers as he follows the sisters to his car. "Faith Cooper, I am not dropping you off at some hotel," he says loftily. "You can stay at my house until you return to New York."

Hope shakes her head, "She can't fly Kevin."

"What?" Joan asks worried.

"I'm too far along," Faith reassured her. "I'm actually supposed to deliver in a month, so I'm supposed to take it a little easier. My blood pressure hasn't been so good and my doctor's been threatening to put me on bed rest and now with Abe... I... I just need to be more subdued is all."

Kevin slams his car door as everyone piles in, "That settles it then. You're definitely coming home with us where my mother can pamper and smother you."

Faith attempts to protest, but Kevin points his car in the direction of his house, which is the opposite direction of the Holiday Inn.

----------------


	5. 5

"Saving Grace"

I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

Thanks for all the positive reviews—I really appreciate it!

This is the fifth chapter. For those of you just reading for the first time the story is LG centric. Adam found a dead body at work and his father made him quit his job. The body is one in a string of strange suicides that Kevin's paper is blaming on the police department. Luke and Grace have introduced their families at Grace's Bat Mitzvah and everyone is accepting, accept Grace's stereotypical Jewish mother. Grace's married and pregnant sister, Faith is working with Kevin and the two are developing a friendship. Grace's oldest sister, Hope is in town and proves to be an interesting addition. Joan has finally worked out her issues with God and is helping Him by helping Kevin with Faith who just lost her husband.

-------------

Kevin pulls up to the Girardi house with a livid Faith, an amused Hope, and a confused Joan with him. Kevin and Joan leave the car, but Faith and Hope remain. Kevin opens Faith's door, "Are you coming in or do you plan on living in my station wagon?" he asks sarcastically.

Faith glares at him. "Kevin Girardi, get your ass back in this car and take me to a hotel!" she shouts.

Kevin ignores her and opens the back of the wagon and removes her luggage. "Faith, yelling at me is doing nothing for your blood pressure," he said smoothly.

Faith screams in frustration and finally relents, exiting the car. Hope giggles slightly and follows her sister and Joan into the house.

The house appears empty as the group enter the living room and Kevin, Hope and Joan put down the bags.

"Where is everyone?" Hope asks suspiciously.

Joan laughs, "School, work, you know... Monday morning and all."

Kevin smiles at Joan's sarcasm and rolls into the kitchen. "Can I get you ladies anything to eat or drink?" he asks suavely.

"No thanks," Hope and Faith shout as they sit on the couch. Joan sits next to them and Kevin rolls back into the room.

"I called Rebecca and told her that I wouldn't be in today and you'd be out for a while," Kevin states calmly. Faith bristles, but says nothing.

----------

Upstairs, Grace lay sleeping motionlessly in Luke's arms as he strokes her hair. Grace looks ragged as if hours of talking, fighting and crying had exhausted her beyond measure. Luke also looks tired, but determined and compassionate as he watches his girlfriend sleep.

------------------------------

"Are you sure that your parents won't mind our being here?" Hope asks Kevin as they lounge in the living room. "Because I don't want to bother them."

Kevin sighs, "Too late. They're a cop and a teacher; they have three kids--one is crazy, one is handicapped, and one is super nerd; they're in financial lawsuit; they're already bothered, so don't worry."

"But Kevin," Faith protests. "I would prefer to be alone right now."

"And I'd prefer that you were in the hospital," Hope interjects, "But it's not going to happen now is it."

Joan coughs uncomfortably, "Faith, are you sure that you shouldn't be in the hospital, especially after the news you got today?"

Faith's face paled and she closes her eyes to repress her bubbling emotions. "I'm fine!" she shouts, standing up quickly. As quickly as she stood she fell back onto the couch, passing out. Hope a tight scream as her sister lay unconscious on the couch. Joan ran for the telephone and dialed 911 and Kevin rolled to Faith, trying to rouse her.

--------------

The scream woke Grace and she shot up on the bed. "What the Hell was that?" she demands.

Luke shrugs and the two stood and ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs looking for answers.

-------------

In the living room, Grace and Luke found Kevin gently tapping the lifeless Hope on the cheek trying to wake her. Grace immediately panics, "What happened?" she asks, her eyes wide with fear. No one answers and Grace walks over to Hope and the two embrace.

Luke helps Kevin by taking Faith's pulse. "That's way too fast," Luke says with concern. "We need to get her to the hospital."

Joan runs into the room, "I called 911, the ambulance should be here any minute."

Kevin blanches, "God I hope she's alright."

Hope jumps at the sound of sirens outside. Joan opens the doors as three paramedics and a fireman walk up the sidewalk. "She's in here," Joan directs them. Three men surround Faith and one stays with Joan asking her questions.

"What is the victim's name?" the older Italian paramedic asks.

"Faith Cooper," Joan replies.

"Age?"

"20," Grace mutters.

"And does she have some sort of history of loss of consciousness or something?" the man asks on.

Hope swallows, "No, but she does have Pre-eclampsia and is starting bed rest."

The paramedic purses his lips, "Then what was she doing that caused her to get out of bed?"

"Her husband died yesterday and she was kind of busy freaking out, man. Can you just hurry up and take her to the hospital already?" Grace demands.

From behind Grace a paramedic shouts, "Bp 180/110, pulse 110, temp 101.5, and respirations 22."

"What's wrong with her?" Hope asks fearfully.

The paramedic sighs, "Well the extra stress from today probably caused her blood pressure to get too high which lead to lack of oxygen in the brain which caused her to pass out. We'll just take her in and run some tests. She might need to be on some Magnesium and be admitted to the hospital."

Grace and Hope shuddered as Faith was rolled onto a backboard and carried out of the house by two of the paramedics. "Thanks," Joan sighed to the paramedic.

"No problem Joan, good job," Paramedic God replied smiling.

Joan stared at him gape mouthed as Luke walks up with his arm around Grace. "We'd better get going Joan," he states simply.

"Would someone like to ride with her?" a young paramedic asks.

Hope walks up to him, "Yes, I would."

"Okay, get in," he directs. "We're headed to County," he tells Kevin as he closes the doors and the ambulance and fire truck clear the scene.

Kevin loads Luke, Grace and Joan into his car and the four head off to the hospital in a panic.


	6. 6

"Saving Grace"

I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

This is the sixth chapter. For those of you just reading for the first time the story is LG centric. Adam is no longer working after finding a body on the job. The body was one in a string of strange suicides that Kevin's paper is blaming on the police department. Luke and Grace have introduced their families to each other. Grace's married and pregnant sister, Faith is working with Kevin and the two have a sort of chemistry. Grace's oldest sister, Hope is in town and proves to be an interesting addition. Joan has finally worked out her issues with God and is helping Him by helping Kevin with Faith who just lost her husband and is headed to the hospital because she passed out at the Girardi's after an argument with Kevin.

-------------

Hope Polanski stands outside the Emergency Department of County Hospital smoking a cigarette. The petit brunette's tear stained face has been washed, but she appears completely frazzled. In the waiting room, Grace and Luke hold hands and stare at the doors to Faith's room where doctors are performing tests on her. Kevin and Joan sit next to each other rigid and frightened as they watch hospital staff enter and exit the room with suppressed anxiety. They are all so focused that no one notices when Helen sits down next to Grace and puts her hand on her leg, in comforting gesture.

Grace jumps into a standing position eyes wide and filled with fear. "What the Hell!" she shouts at Helen. Clutching her chest at the sight of her boyfriend's mother she sighs, "God you scared me..."

Helen covers her mouth, "Sorry Grace, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah well, lay off okay. I'm not into touchy feely," Grace explains sitting back down and putting her head on Luke's shoulder.

Helen sighs at the contradiction and sits next to Joan. "What have you heard?" she asks Kevin with concern.

"Nothing," Kevin shrugs. "They're waiting on some tests and the asked us to stay out here. Other than that, we know squat."

Joan snuggles next to her mother. "Mom, do you know what could happen to Faith if her condition is really bad?"

Helen shakes her head. "I know that she could be forced to deliver her baby early. But I really don't remember much else about the disease. I haven't read any of my pregnancy books for fifteen years now, sorry."

Luke looks at his mother. "Faith's eight months along though. That means that she can deliver a viable fetus." Grace smiles at Luke for his reassuring words.

Joan looks at her brother with irritation. "Viable? What does that mean?"

"That the baby could live," Hope answers from behind Joan. Everyone turns to face her and realizes that she is flanked by Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski. The three walk around the chairs and sit across from Joan, Kevin and Helen quietly. Mrs. Polonski is visibly intoxicated and angry.

Within minutes, a doctor arrives next to the Girardi's. Addressing Kevin, the doctor asks, "Are you the husband of Faith Cooper?"

Kevin blanches, "No, I'm a friend."

"Are any of her relatives here?" the doctor asks.

Rabbi Polonski stands. "Yes, I'm her father."

The doctor sighs. "Good. Mrs. Cooper will have to be taken to surgery and I need you to sign some consent forms for her."

The Rabbi clutches his chest. "Surgery?" he asks with concern. "You mean she has to deliver the baby today?"

The physician nods. "Yes. I'm afraid her blood pressure is too high because of the pregnancy and it is damaging her kidneys. If we don't operate soon, she and her baby could die."

Grace and Hope both jump up to the doctor. "Can we see her before the surgery?" Grace asks impatiently.

The physician smiles. "Yes. I'll take you back to see her now. I ask that only two of you go in at a time and that none of you upset her. We need to keep the external stimulus low to keep her blood pressure down."

"Okay, lets go then," Hope faintly says. Grace and Hope follow the doctor to the room and the rest of the group stare at Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski who appear shocked.

Mrs. Polonski reaches into her purse and pulls out a flask, taking a sip of amber liquid. The Rabbi shakes his head with disapproval as Helen, Luke, Kevin, and Joan stare at them. A nurse walks up and hands papers to the Rabbi.

"Sir, I'll need you to read and sign these consent forms," the nurse explains leading the older man away from the waiting room.

Mrs. Polonski shakes her head and glares at Kevin. "Stupid doctor! Thought my daughter would be married to a cripple..."

Helen's eyes grow wide with fury and she moves to defend her son, but Kevin places a soothing hand on her arm. "Let it go," he instructs as the drunk sniffs with disgust.

Joan and Luke ignore the outburst and gape with agony at Faith's door where Grace and Hope have disappeared.

--------

In the darkened room, Faith lies with her feet in the air and an IV inserted in her arm. She smiles at the sight of her worried sisters and reaches a hand out to them as they cautiously walk towards her.

"Hey girls," Faith whispers.

"Hey Faith," Grace responds. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna have a baby," Faith smirks.

Hope shakes her head, "Only you would joke about this."

Faith smiles reassuringly. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm going to get to see my baby soon and I can't wait to meet her." Faith's eyes well up with tears. "She's my link to Abe, my little reminder, his gift to me."

Hope shutters and starts to cry as Grace sits next to Faith and takes her hand. "Are you scared?"

"Naw," Faith reassures her. "I've got too many doctors looking after me to be afraid."

Grace smiles as the physician returns to the room with a nurse. "I'm afraid we have to take you back to surgery now, Mrs. Cooper."

Faith nods and Grace stands and kisses her sister's forehead. Hope follows her and the two leave the room and head to the waiting area.

-----------

In the waiting area Grace collapses on Luke's lap burring her face in his neck as she quietly sobs. Luke is surprised, but quickly wraps his arms around her to comfort her. Hope straggles behind and heads outside for another cigarette. Kevin, Joan, Helen, Will, Rabbi and Mrs. Polonski all timidly watch and wait as the surgeons begin the cesarean section.


End file.
